Struck
by GreatDarkNoodleKing
Summary: Based off a picture on tumblr. It's beautiful. The day before Valentine's day, Jack run afowl of the spirit of love. After nearly falling to his death, Jack lifts up his now bruised and battered head nad finds himself staring down into a pair of... surprisingly beautiful golden eyes... WARNING: Naughty


_**I found a thing on tumblr. Someone please contact the person who drew it and tell them how much I love them for it. This is the link to the picture cupcakeslushie . / post/43293924635/ slips-in-late-valentines-day-sketch-cupid **_

_**THIS IS THEIR USERNAME – cupcakeslushie. FIND THEM. Tell them I love them. And thus- Struck**_

Jack Frost had been flying aimlessly for a long while. What day was it? He honestly forgot. Maybe if he flew down to see the town someone would mention it. Or maybe there would be a calendar. Veering down lower, he scanned the streets, looking for some sign of what day it was. Was it special? He didn't know anymore. Sometimes he knew, mostly for Christmas and Easter because of North and Bunny, but other than that he never knew. If it was Saint Patrick's Day he never knew. If it was Boxing Day, he had no idea. He usually just happened across a big float or poster of some sort. (Well, not all the time. Not all holidays had showy stuff like that…)

He hopped down into the little town of Burgess and began searching for any sign of dates. He smirked when he found tons of pink and red all around. There were hearts all over the place. If he had been given three guesses he wouldn't need any of them. Wither it already was Valentine's day, or it was damn near close to it.

But he still had no confirmation. So, he hopped up and over to Jamie's house to inquire. He found the little nutter running around his backyard with his gaggle of friends. They all cheered excitedly when they spotted him, and being him, he threw a snowball at anyone who didn't see him.

"Jack!" they all cheered, running over to him and hugging him. He hugged back emphatically. Contact was fantastic to him- especially friendly hugs. He liked hugs.

Looking down at the smiling face of Jamie Bennet, Jack asked, "Hey, so is it Valentine's Day or sumthin? Whole town looks like pink threw up."

Jamie laughed, as did the others. "Nah, Valentine's Day's tomorrah," Jamie said, smiling, "Stores just wanna remind us."

Rolling his eyes, Jack grumbled, "Hard to forget with all those balloons everywhere." The kids laughed again. Grinning at them, he looked from face to face before deciding, "How 'bout we play a game of hide an' seek?" They all agreed, shrieking, and running as fast as they could away from him. Apparently he was it and he had to find them. Laughing excitedly, Jack ran around with them, flying and searching every nook and cranny for the kids. In the end, he found them all and they had to try and find him. (He hid in the branches of the tree in Jamie's yard.)

Now it was Jack's turn again to run and hide, though he wasn't the only one this time. He flew way up high to scan for a good place, and as he flew, he began to go down to find a spot. He flew straight into someone, though. Yelping, he nearly tumbled straight down to the ground. He caught himself.

Lifting back up, he scowled at the floating pink haired man. The man shook his head to get rid of the disorientation, and then blinked over at Jack. He was quickly struck with how bright his green eyes were. Still, he was mad at this spirit. He had gotten in his way.

Zooming back up, he shouted in the man's face, "Watch where you're going!"

Immediately the other spirit scowled at him. "Excuse me?!" he snapped, shoving Jack back from him, "You're the one who barreled into me!"

"Yeah, well, you should've been watching anyway! You just showed up outta nowhere!"

Instantly the light, airy face of the pink haired spirit darkened. He reached a hand around behind his back, hissing darkly, "If you think you're going to mess with Cupid the day before his Holiday, you've got another thing coming." Jack inhaled sharply as he pointed a sharp, red arrow directly at his face. The fact that it was heart shaped did nothing to calm him down.

Jumping backward, Jack hissed in a quick gasp of air and bolted. He sped as fast as he possibly could down to the ground away from the angry spirit of love. He wasn't even close. He had just leveled with the top of a tree when he felt a sickening pain in his back.

Shrieking, eyes shutting tight in agony, Jack lost all momentum. He just began falling and tumbling over himself like a ball of trash. He fell and fell and screamed with the pain. Crying lightly, Jack tried to ignore the pain of slamming into several tree branches, snapping them and smacking his head onto a fatter branch. He was crying out with each impact. He was positive he got cuts and scrapes across his face.

Finally he landed on the ground. He crashed down, knocking down another object, and slammed into the earth with full force. All of his weight landed at once, sending intense shockwaves of pain through his body. His head slammed down into something that wasn't as hard as a rock, but wasn't as soft as a cloud either. He guessed he hit the grass.

Groaning in pain, Jack slowly began lifting his head. Blinking his eyes open, Jack gasped softly when his eyes met the confused pair of shimmering golden eyes. Eyes flitting back and forth over every inch of the smooth grey skin.

Blinking slowly, all pain from the arrow forgotten and faded away, Jack whispered softly, "Pitch?" The golden eyes blinked at him a few times.

Looking at the face above him, Pitch quickly noticed several large bruises across it. Furrowing his brow, his gaze left Jack's face and traveled down to the tattered, dirtied hoodie he wore. There was… an arrow…? Stabbed into his… butt? Now Pitch was definitely worried.

He looked back up at the teenage spirit. Jack was still gazing at him with a pouty lip. Okay… This was weird…

"Ehm…" he slowly pushed Jack off his chest, sliding him down as he sat up straight. Clearing his throat awkwardly, he started to ask, "Um… Jack… You do realize you have an arro-oohh…" As he spoke, the arrow disappeared from view. It faded into pink sparkles that shimmered down into Jack. Pitch swallowed uncomfortably. This seemed familiar… He had definitely seen this type of magic before…

He then took notice of the fact that not only was Jack still pressed against him, but was still gazing up at him with that same mesmerized pouty lipped look. Swallowing again, Pitch whispered, "Jack…? Are you… alright?"

The teen's bright blue eyes flickered back and forth between Pitch's eyes, as if he wasn't sure which to stare into. "I don't know…" he whispered back, moving himself so that his face was closer to Pitch's. "I feel… warm…"

"Warm?" Pitch repeated, trying to back away as Jack continued to move closer.

Jack's expression didn't change. "Yeah…" he breathed softly, "Warm…" Pitch gasped softly when Jack touched his lips to his, eyes fluttering closed.

He jumped backward, shoving the teen off of him, and brushing his robes off a good seven times. Jack blinked up at him confusedly. His big blue eyes gazed up at him as if he were the most entrancing thing on earth. Pitch knew what happened.

"Cupid…" he whispered, horror creeping into every fiber of his being.

Jack kept staring at him. Looking back down at him, Pitch whispered, "Oh, MiM, the Guardians are gonna kill me…"

The teen smiled. "You have really pretty eyes, Pitch," he said. Now Pitch inhaled sharply, almost painfully, and took a step back. This was weird. This was very, very weird.

Glancing around for any sign of the Guardians, Pitch looked back to Jack. "Uhm, thank you," he said, uncomfortably giving Jack a curtsy, "But… You were supposed to be… going somewhere, weren't you…?"

Jack smiled a little. "I can't really remember," his blue lips moved slowly, almost slurring his words together.

"Well, uh…" he coughed nervously, "Well, even if you didn't… **I** have to be somew-"

"I'll go with you!" Jack said, jumping to his feet right by Pitch's side, clutching his staff in his hands. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet in excitement.

Pushing him away a little bit with one arm, Pitch said, "Um, no, that's quite alright…" Jack took hold of Pitch's arm and began nuzzling his cheek into it.

Smiling, Jack said, "Your arm is warm…" Pitch swallowed nervously. Well, at least Jack wasn't as bad as everyone else he had ever seen afflicted with Cupid's arrow. He just seemed to have a less innocent approach to him… He was a little more clingy…

Looking around again, Pitch decided he only had one option on dealing with this. Lifting the boy's cheek from his arm with his other hand, bringing him to stare into his eyes, he whispered, "Uhm… A-actually, I think you could go with me…" Jack smiled brightly at that and made to kiss him again. Pitch stopped him, though, and pulled him in close to travel through shadow. He probably didn't need to, after all, he could teleport Jack without even touching him, but given the circumstances…

Jack tumbled out of his grip once they landed in North's workshop. He rolled across the floor, giggling like a fool, alerting North to their presence.

Swallowing, Pitch quickly tried to jump away from Jack, who had already hopped to his feet, still giggling, and was now trying to kiss him again. North blinked in surprise, Pitch looked at him pleadingly.

His shocked face turned to rage instantly. Roaring dangerously, he screamed, charging for Pitch, "Keep away from him!" He grabbed Jack, yanking him into his arms, and threw a punch at him.

Jack shrieked with surprised fear when he did. He began hitting North. "Don't hurt him!" he shouted, slamming his tiny fists into North's massive chest over and over again.

North looked at Jack in horror. But he quickly looked back to Pitch, scowling with rage. "What have you **done** to him?!"

"I haven't done anything!" Pitch shouted back, "Cupid shot him with an arrow and he fell on top of me! Nearly killed him _and me_ in the process!" North didn't look like he was buying it.

Still glaring at the dark spirit, North hissed, "Get out." Scowling back, Pitch did just that. He vanished into the shadows. The moment he saw him disappear, Jack let out a horrible sob.

"No!" he shouted, tears suddenly rolling down his cheeks. It was surprising to North. Jack never cried. This was… Odd… Jack looked at him, his expression reading nothing but heartbreak. "Why'd you make him leave?!"

"Jack, he-"

"Bring him back!" he shouted, crying loudly, "Bring him back!" Blinking in surprise, North quickly shouted to a yeti to call, not only the Guardians, but Pitch. They looked shocked by the second request.

"Just do it!" he shouted at them, pulling Jack to a chair by the fire. The teen was still upset, but he cheered up when North told him that they were calling Pitch back.

Giving Jack a cup of cocoa and a few cookies, North whispered, "Just wait here, I'll go see if he's here yet…" Jack smiled and nodded and took a sip of his drink. Laughing when it froze before he could.

Walking around the corner, North sighed when he saw Pitch standing there, looking angry. "Why the need to call me back?" he asked.

"Jack is unhappy…" he replied, moving toward him. "You say Cupid is responsible?"

"If a heart shaped arrow belongs to anyone else, I'm not Pitch Black," Pitch responded. North scowled at him for that.

Grabbing a handful of his robe, he spat, "You go out there and you sit vith Jack! If you do **anything** to hurt him, though, I will personally tear you apart!" He then shoved Pitch away.

Rubbing his chest, Pitch walked back out around the corner. The teen sitting in the arm chair near the fire looked up and quickly smiled upon seeing him. "Pitch!" he breathed, looking absolutely overjoyed.

Pitch smiled half-heartedly back at him. Moving over, he went to sit in the chair opposite Jack. The teen hopped out of his chair the moment he did and clambered over to sit in his lap. Pitch gasped as he cuddled in close to him.

Jack sighed happily and nuzzled his chest. "You're so warm…" he whispered, mewling like a kitten as he continued rubbing his cheek against the exposed part of Pitch's chest. After a while he finally rested his head against the skin.

"I can hear your heartbeat," he whispered. Pitch looked down at him and Jack looked up. He smiled brightly up at him. Pitch gasped again as Jack moved up in one swift motion and pressed his lips into his. Pitch heard him moan.

Another gasp came from the other end of the room. Looking over, though too shocked to move, Pitch saw the other Guardians. Immediately the rabbit was rushing them, shouting and roaring with fury. "Don't you touch him!"

Once more, Pitch got thrown to the ground, punched by a Guardian. Jack wailed unhappily and began hitting Bunny for his attack.

Groaning and rubbing his chest again, Pitch asked aloud, "Why am I always the one who gets hit?"

He was slammed back into the ground by glowing golden sand. And when he tried to get back up, it happened again. Apparently Jack's shrieking for them to stop meant nothing to the other Guardians.

Eventually, after having been beaten down a good half hour, they let up on him. Sandy continued scowling at him, but stopped. Pitch slowly pushed himself up onto his palms, but was knocked back down. Only this time by an overly clingy teenager in love.

Groaning, he grumbled, "Jack, please… You're hurting me…" Jack apologized quickly, pulling back. Lifting himself back up, Pitch was hardly surprised as Jack pushed into yet another kiss.

The loud hisses from the other Guardians told Pitch that they were surprised. Pushing the boy back, Pitch whispered, "Easy, Jack…" The boy blinked at him, but then smiled with flushed cheeks.

Looking to the four he hated, Pitch asked, "So… is there a way to fix this?"

North looked at the others, the others looked at North, and then they all looked at Pitch. "Ve've called Cupid… He might be able to fix this…" Pitch groaned unhappily and blinked in surprise when Jack began petting his hair.

This little show of affection seemed to enrage Bunny. He hopped over and yanked Jack away from Pitch. He scowled at the snowy teen, and said, "Enough of the goo goo eyes, Jack."

Jack frowned unhappily at him for taking him away. He looked down dejectedly and muttered, "Okay…" Once Bunny set him back down, Jack started crawling back over to Pitch. But when the dark spirit gave him a scolding look he stopped. Instead, he pouted unhappily and sat where he was, just watching Pitch breathe.

Pitch sighed with relief. "Well at least he listens…" he whispered to himself. Jack took hold of his feet and began rocking back and forth on his bum, smiling dumbly over at Pitch. Under any other circumstances it might've been cute. But right now it was just creepy…

Reaching a hand out, Pitch touched Jack's shoulder, stilling him. "Please sit still," he whispered. Blue eyes blinking, Jack nodded and whispered a soft 'okay' and settled himself down. The other Guardians were chatting nervously and angrily around the two of them. North was pacing as they waited for Cupid to arrive.

Glancing back over at the frozen teen, Pitch noticed that Jack was twiddling his fingers aimlessly and occasionally stealing a look or two over at him. He caught the tiny flicks of his eyes in his direction and he smiled. So instead of becoming crazy lustfully horny like everyone else Pitch had seen shot by Cupid, Jack became shy and a little clingy. He preferred the latter anyway. Shyness was close to fear. It was something he could tolerate.

Looking back up at the others, Pitch found them glaring at him again. "What did I do now?" he asked, glancing warily between the four faces.

"How do we know you didn't purposely place yourself where Jack was when he got shot? And how do we know you didn't tell Cupid to shoot him in the first place?" Bunny was the one heckling him.

Pitch scowled at him and was about to say something when Jack took hold of his hand. Blinking at the teen, Pitch watched in amazement as Jack pointed his staff threateningly at the others. "I've had just about enough of you guys being mean to Pitch. Leave him alone," he hissed at them darkly.

He couldn't suppress the small laugh of surprise that rose in his throat. Jack was defending him! "Goodness, why didn't I do this when I was trying to take over?"

The blue eyed boy looked back at him and smiled shyly. Moving closer, he snuggled up against his chest. "I know you told me to sit over there…" he whimpered, stroking his fingers over the exposed slit of skin on his chest, "But you're so warm I just… Hmmmm…" His eyes closed and he rested his head against his heart.

Lifting his head back up, Pitch felt all color drain from his face as he saw ho furious the Guardians looked. Lifting his hands defensively, he said, "Hey, don't get mad at me. He said he'd hurt you if you did." Pitch felt Jack kiss his chin and blushed a little. (Not enough to not look like he was dead, though.)

Bunny snarled and turned away, hopping off to scowl out a nearby window. Sandy was floating with his arms folded across his chest. Tooth was looking nervously between the two. Apparently she wasn't too happy with her crush showing homosexual tendencies. He wanted to play off this some more.

He nuzzled his head against Jack's hair, nearly closing his eyes. Jack squeaked happily as he did and returned the favor by nuzzling into the crook of his neck. He peeked from under his short lashes over at the Tooth Fairy- she was staring at them in absolute horror. He grinned with his victory.

After a long while of the two of them just cuddling together a gust of wind filled with pink sparkles blew into the workshop. Jack laughed and tried to touch them.

Cupid landed, hands on his hips, and asked, "What?" Pretty blatant.

Bunny grabbed him by the wings and shoved him toward the 'happy couple'. Pitch looked up at Cupid somewhat disdainfully. Jack's hugging was getting a little out of hand. Pitch gasped when he felt the teen grope his ass.

"THIS is what!" the furry spirit shouted, thrusting the pink face toward the dark spirit. "Fix this!"

He then dropped Cupid to the ground in front of them. The green eyed spirit scowled back at him and then sat up. He reached out and pulled Jack's head away from Pitch, looking him over. He stared into his eyes for a moment or two before letting him go. Jack went right back to squishing Pitch.

"Well, there's three ways to fix it," he said, looking back at the others, then at Pitch. "The first, is I could shoot him again, but there's no guarantee it'll do anything. Second is I could shoot Pitch too and nobody would care." Pitch scowled at him for that. "And the third is that you could give him whatever it is he wants, Pitch."

"What he wants?" he repeated, "How am I supposed to know that?"

Getting to his feet, Cupid brushed himself off. "Ask him," he said just before flying off.

Scowling some more, Pitch hissed, "Well _he_ was a lot of help…"

Turning his attention to Jack, he stroked the side of his face to get him to look up. Jack smiled at him when he did. "Jack…" he whispered, "Is there… something you want from me…?"

The boy smiled brighter at him and cheeks flushed, he leaned forward to whisper into his ear. Pitch's eyes went wide and his cheeks went red as he told him what it was he wanted. Jack pulled away and looked at Pitch, chewing his lip, and giggling cutely.

Looking over at the Guardians, Pitch swallowed and asked, "Um… you wouldn't happen to have a spare room, would you?" The others all blinked and looked at each other. Jack just wiggled and smiled at Pitch.

Once the two were alone in the guest room North led them to, Pitch looked at Jack nervously. "So… um… Jack…?" the teen looked at him expectantly. "You… You're sure you want to do it… **under** the bed…?"

Jack nodded excitedly. He took hold of Pitch's hand, swinging it gently as he said, "Mhmm! It's been a fantasy of mine since I met you!"

Pitch blinked. "Since…. You mean you've had feelings for me before today?" Jack nodded sheepishly, cheeks pink. Now Pitch felt his cheeks go pink as well. This was… interesting information.

Moving toward the teenage spirit, Pitch whispered, "Well, if we're doing this… Take off your clothes…" Jack grinned excitedly and quickly tore off his beloved blue hoodie. His pants quickly followed. Pitch was less than surprised to see that he was already aroused.

Jack looked up at him, eyes glinting hungrily, and moved toward him. His fingers hooked in the top hem of Pitch's pants. Smirking down at him, Pitch let the teen slide them down. Jack gasped softly at the sight of Pitch's arousal, but quickly smiled at it.

"It's so big…" he whispered. Pitch grinned at him and then gave Jack a little push.

"Come on; get under the bed then…" Jack lit up and scurried down under the bed. Pitch watched his naked butt wriggle as he did.

Snaking under with him, Pitch wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled the squeaking spirit against his chest. Smirking, he kissed his neck sweetly. "Want me to warm you up or are you eager to just get going?"

Jack licked his lips. Audibly… "I want you to make it the best you can…"

Smirking, Pitch whispered, "Will do…"

The Guardians stood around outside, trying not to hear what they knew was happening. Although, with Jack shrieking things like "Pitch, yes, harder" and "Ah, Pitch, I can't!" it was difficult. Bunny covered his ears as Jack screamed with pleasure. "Pitch, it's too big!" Tooth flew out of the workshop in tears at that point. Sandy chewed his fingers with the horror as Jack continued shouting. "More! Give me more!"

North was about ready to go and give up, opting for one of the other options, when Jack screamed louder. It rang off the walls.

"Pitch! I'm _cummiinnnnnggggggg_! _Nnaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh!_"

Jack passed out after that. Pitch smiled at his sleeping face. So precious… Lifting him up, he set him on the bed and settled down beside him. Kissing his cheek, Pitch fell asleep with him.

When he woke up, Jack was still out. Smirking down at him, Pitch gently coaxed him out of his slumber. Jack blinked up at him sleepily.

"So? Did it work? How you feeling?" he asked gently, scanning Jack's face.

Jack's lip twitched into a smirk. "I'm feeling like I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't let me sleep some more, you ugly prick." Pitch smirked at that. "I'm fine… Gosh… Back to thinking you're just a pretty attractive Boogeyman… Now shut up and let me sleep it off…"

And with that, Pitch got up and left the bossy teen to his slumber.


End file.
